Smashers, Unite!
by Spankerelvis
Summary: The smashers have gathered for another tournament, and though they don't often get along, they must learn to in order to apprehend the impending doom.
1. Chapter 1

Note to the reader: In order to help avoid confusion between the male and female versions of these characters, female Robin will be called "Robyn", and female Corrin will be called "Kamui" (after her Japanese name). They will be considered siblings for the purposes of this story rather than alter egos.

Disclaimer: These characters are owned by various entertainment industries and gathered in the name of Nintendo. They created these characters much better than a single individual such as I could ever dream of, and therefore I do not own them, nor did I create them. This story will be written under the assumption that the reader has an at least basic understanding of who these characters are and where they come from, because their back stories are diverse and mostly pretty awesome.

Link quickly whirled his sword around him and it caught Bowser and sent him high into the air. Samus immediately proceeded to shoot Link with one of her ugliest missiles. He soared out of the stage faster than Sonic could dash toward Bowser to give the final blow after he landed. Link and Bowser had just lost the last of their stock. Sonic and Samus sparred for a while, attacking when they could, but Samus gave the final blow as the announcer called game.

Meowth watched the scene unfold on his screen as he remembered all of his failed attempts to enter the Smash Roster. Super Smash Bros 4 was about to open and he had finally decided that he was never going to get that invitation letter.

Just like Meowth, every character once dreamed of being part of the Smash roster. Everyone saw the broadcasts of the battles at some point, no matter what universe they were in, and fighting in these battles was the only path to truly gain glory. But only the most prestigious of fighters could be selected to compete.

Word was out that Super Smash Bros 4 was about to begin and every fighter from every world eagerly awaited their letter of invitation, though most of them knew it would never arrive.

But for a lucky few, it did.

Little Mac quickly slapped his alarm clock after it woke him early in the morning. He quickly rolled out of bed and stretched in silence for a few minutes. He took a quick drink from the water bottle he always kept by his bed and got dressed for his training.

He quietly went into his small weight room where he kept his favourite punching bag, and hammered away at it in continued silence, the solid thwacks of his punches resounding through the otherwise empty air.

"Hey Mac, I got some news for ya." Doc Louis strode into the room with a rather archaic looking scroll.

"Hm?" Little Mac asked as he continued to pummel his inanimate opponent.

"This letter came addressed to you, from someone they call master hand." He replied straight-faced.

"You're kidding." Little Mac immediately stopped punching and took off his gloves, reaching for the scroll. "To Little Mac, champion of the World Video Boxing Association, I would like to extend to you the offer..." he read the rest in silence. "We're leaving today." Little Mac stated and left the room to prepare his belongings.

Kamui and her brother Corrin arrived at the nondescript gates to a small village that seemed almost a bit fake.

"According to this map Master Hand gave us...yes, this is Smash city." Corrin rolled up the scroll Master Hand had included which showed them the way to their new home.

"So...this is awkward. We just say the password he gave us and...the gates open?" Kamui seemed skeptical.

"I guess so. What is it?" Corrin opened up the scroll. "The password changes every week so get here fast. The password is...Piantas for life?" Corrin read.

"What in the name of Nohr is a Pianta?" Corrin asked as the gates began to open.

"I think I read somewhere that they live on beaches where Mario comes from, but I don't remember for sure." Kamui furrowed her brows as she tried to remember.

A strange device floated to them from around the corner. It appeared to be a floating television with a face, a light was on top and a single hand protruded from the bottom.

"Welcome to Smash City. I am Monita." The screen said in a bubbly voice. "Would you like me to show you to your new living quarters?"

"Um...yes." Corrin responded uncertainly.

"Right this way." Monita began floating down a road.

"I guess we follow the thing." Kamui said and began walking after it.

After several turns and streets full of unfamiliar creatures, the twins arrived at a large grassy space scattered with small houses and larger apartment-looking buildings of various styles. Monita led them to a large castle-like building.

"Here you will reside with other Smashers from your universe." Monita chirped as they entered into a medieval styled foyer. "Your rooms are up these stairs and on the left. Your fellow citizens can help you should you need it." She ended and quickly floated away.

"So...up these stairs and to the left." Kamui said. "Hopefully we figure this all out soon." They climbed the stairs and were about to take a left, and voice interrupted them.

"Is that...Corrin and Kamui?" A female entered the hallway, with predominantly blue clothing and blue hair.

"Let then tell us." Another man of similar dress with short blue hair answered her.

"Um, hi." Kamui said quickly, feeling a bit invaded. "That's us." Corrin remained silent.

"It's good to see you here, I just arrived yesterday, I'm Lucina." The female extended the offer of a handshake to each of them.

"Marth, King of Heroes." The man next to Lucina greeted them likewise.

"Marth! I've been watching you compete for years!" Kamui quickly became much more animated and quickly shook his hand.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." He said quickly. "I've been here for many years, so if you have any questions I can probably answer them for you." He waited a moment, expecting an inquiry, and received none. "Alright then, your rooms are just right there-" he pointed to indicate two doors-"and I'll see you later today when Master Hand gathers us for the celebratory banquet." He took Lucina and they went the opposite direction.

"We just met one of the most famous Smashers!" Kamui exclaimed once she decided they were out of earshot. "This is gonna be such a party!"

With that, they entered their respective rooms and began to unpack their respective belongings.


	2. Chapter 2

Corrin was just getting situated in his room when a voice came to him through some sort of hidden speaker.

"Visitor for Corrin at the Fire Emblem foyer."

Corrin quickly got up and left to see what it was. Upon arriving at the top of the staircase he arrived to see a man with sandy blonde hair dressed predominately in green sitting on a plush purple sofa in the foyer below him.

"Hello, you're the one that's here for me?" Corrin asked as he descended the stairs.

"Oh yes, you and your sister." He responded as he looked over at Corrin. "You must be Corrin. I am Link." He said and offered no handshake like the others did. "There she is." He said as Kamui appeared and descended the staircase.

"Corrin do you know who this is? This is Link, possibly the most famous fighter on the entire roster!" Kamui burst into joy upon making his acquaintance.

"She's not wrong, you know." Link said to Corrin. "So now that your both here, my job is to just make sure you know where some of the important places are in this city, so you can get to them whenever the need arises." He stood and began to lead them out of the building back into the grassy common area. "Your fellow Smashers will reside in this assortment of building gathered here that we call The Central Court, or just The Court for short."

"Where do you live?" Kamui asked him as soon as he closed his mouth.

Link pointed towards a relatively small cabin almost across from the Fire Emblem castle. "I live there with Zelda, someone who's apparently also me but different, we call him Took Link, and this jerk named Ganondorf we don't really interact with much. He's tried to kill us before." Link said in a monotone voice. "There's a room for a fighter named Sheik but we've never seen him here, so it's a bit unusual in our cabin."

"Cool!" Kamui didn't relent. "Why is the cabin named after Zelda?"

"We all wonder the same thing." Link responded.

"Are you and Zelda still dating?"

"I wouldn't ask that." And so the slew of questions continued as Corrin remained silent.

"And this here is the Mess Hall. Link interrupted Kamui in the middle of a question as he led them to a grand Greek looking pavilion. "But we actually call it the food court so the...less intelligent Smashers don't get the wrong idea." Link said in a quieter voice. "But Master Hand wants us to call it the mess hall because he thinks it sounds more official."

"Do we eat here every day?" Corrin asked for his first question.

"No, only on special occasions. You two were the last of the newcomers, and we hold a pretty great feast to celebrate when the tournaments get modified and allegedly improved every few years. That will be tonight at 8." Link explained more patiently to him. "Now you know where this is, good that, I'm going to take you to the center of our purpose here."

They walked in silence for a bit, Kamui slightly red from embarrassment, and they arrived at a large coliseum.

"This is the place we go whenever battles are to happen." They stepped into the entrance to the coliseum and beheld a lake with a small island in the middle, with wooden bridges connecting it to to sides. A glowing circle with a blue tint was in the middle of the island.

"That portal takes you to the arena you are fighting at. You all know we have various locations that we compete at, most very far from here. This portal will take you to them."

Corrin nodded his understanding and Kamui was visibly restraining another inquiry.

"I am to explain the basics of the system here. We all participate in scheduled battles, generally during midday, in which the stages are decided for us and we compete for a ranking, for an income of the coins we use as currency here in smash city, and for glory. Hence the aptly fitting name, For Glory battles." Link explained rather proudly. "If you are not scheduled to battle, you can still come, and choose the stage of your choice to battle anyone who is willing to come with you. These do not earn you money, at least not endorsed by Master Hand or the others in charge. These are the aptly named For Fun battles." Link explained this part a little less proudly. As he finished, the portal flashed, and Luigi was ejected from the portal. A large display of the ongoing battle now between Ike, Pikachu, and Villager was now being projected onto the opposite surface as they fought aboard a series of planes over a beach resort.

"Luigi just lost his last stock." Link explained. "So he gets sent back here. He can choose to watch or just leave as he sees fit." Luigi left the arena in disgust as Link said these words.

"So this is the most important place, there's a few others you should maybe know about later, but I can show you tomorrow." Link said to them. "You are free to explore the city or relax in your rooms as you see fit." Link quickly exited the arena as he eyed Kamui.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" Kamui became downcast as soon as Link left their sight.

"He'll learn to, my dear sister." Corrin said as he watched the battle. "Let's explore this city and see who else we can meet." He said and they left the arena.


End file.
